kidnapped
by someonesaveme
Summary: luffy gets kidnapped and sends the crew a strange message...?  not bad now but may add yaoi later
1. Taken

I do not own one piece Oda-sensei does!

Storyline: Luffy gets captured by a strange man and sends them a very odd message.

Somewhere in the grand line:

It was a day like any other for the straw-hat crew. Luffy, Zoro, Robin, Nami, and Franky were on deck just relaxing when suddenly Luffy shouts "look you guy something flying toward us really fast!"

Everyone scrambles to where Luffy is at and looks where he is pointing.

Nami gets out a telescope and looks through it. "Its a man! She says, "He's coming super fast!"

The man was right over the ship and looks down and says "hello there I'll be taking him with me!" and he grabs Luffy. Luffy immediately goes limp and mumbles, "feel...so...weak..."

Robin then collapses and Nami runs over to help her "he's...using... some kind of sea prison stone on us..."

Franky then pulls out his arm\wrist gun thing and shoots at him. the man dodges easily.

"Hahaha suck petty tricks wont work on me!"

Zoro then takes his swords and says "santoryuu...three sword style!" and lashes out at the man. He uses Luffy as a shield and Luffy scrams "ahhhhug!" and Luffy bleeds.

"LUFFY!" Nami screams

"NAMI! I'LL COME BACK I PROMISE!"

And with that they were gone.

One week later.

Everyone on the ship is very distressed and didn't know what to do without their captain. Suddenly their den-den mushi rings and everyone runs to go answer it. As Nami picks it up the whole crew tenses, the room is dead silent.

"Hello?" says Nami almost scared of who will answer.

"NAMI!" Luffy's voice franticly comes out of the speaker, "Listen, Nami I don't have much time, he will find me soon. Don't come after me, its already too late, just make Zoro the captain and continue in the grand line without me, please, just forget about me. And if you ever meet shanks, tell him I-"

"Luffy!" came a different voice, the man who kidnapped him.

"I-I'm sorry I just- *slap*" the sound made Nami, Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Chopper, Robin, Franky, and Brook all flinch. One last distressed note from Luffy left them all in silence, it said, "...I'm...Sorry...please...don't hurt me again!" then the call was terminated.

"Well it's obvious what we have to do now right?" Zoro broke the silence. "We have to find red haired shanks and get him to help us find Luffy"

"...Did Zoro just say something intelligent?" Usopp wondered aloud.

"Zoro..." everyone expected Nami to yell at him but instead came something else "That's a brilliant idea!"


	2. Help

I do not own one piece Oda-sensei does!

"HEY!" they heard a voice yell from outside, everyone ran to see who it was. It was shanks.

"SUUUUPER convenient!" said Franky

"Is this Luffy's ship? I just thought because of the straw hat it might be..."

"We are Luffy's nakama," said Nami

"I see all of you but where is Luffy?"

"Well you see about a week ago he was abducted by a strange man and just now we got a message from him and-"

"So he's alright, right? Of course that anchors strong I'm sure he can handle himself-"

"Ahem! As I was saying that guy is holding him hostage and we have to go and save him, will you help us?"

"Luffy's in trouble? Of course ill save him lets go now, right now, lets go!"

"Hold up!" we don't know where he is!" Nami sighed

"That's easy he's on an island that's 120 knots north of here."

"…Oh yes because that makes perfect sense that you just magically know where he-"

"I can only know once so lets just go already!"

"…Fine, Zoro lower the sails! Franky 27 degrees to the left!"

"Aye!" they replied in unison.

Robin: author-san, where is the rest of the chapter.

Author: I'm running out of ideas because no ones posting ideas for me! Those meanies! Get em' Zoro!

Chopper: No! Don't hurt our poor loyal readers! I will heal them!

Luffy: HELLOOO~ being held hostage here!

Nami: BE PATIANT LUFFY!

Sanji: Nami swan~~ you're so cute when your pissed~~~

Zoro: keep it down you perverted cook. *Commence fight*

Usopp: Brook, Franky, cant you stop them?

Brook: YOHOHOHOHO! ALL RIGHT! ***Joins the fight***

Franky: NO!

Author: how did it turn into this?

Shanks:Is it always like this?

Author: you can find out if someone can give me an idea anyone please! Should I

A. Have Luffy being raped by the weird guy and saved by shanks

B. Same as A but saved by Zoro?

C. Give me ideas!


	3. Abuse

I do not own one piece Oda-sensei does!

When they arrived at the island everyone was on edge. The island was very big and was mostly forest. They decided to split up into 5 groups, Zoro, shanks, and chopper was one group. Nami, Sanji, and brook were another group. Franky, Robin, and Usopp, was the third group. (Shanks were by himself his crew is somewhere else, sorry for the confusion!) Each group had a special tone dial that acted like a walkie-talkie.

"Okay Chopper, can you detect Luffy's scent?" Shanks asked Chopper.

"Very faintly. He is that was" Chopper pointed in the direction they were walking in.

"Good, at least were going in the right direction." Said Zoro as he turned around and began to walk the other way. Chopper noticed this and corrected him.

"SHRIIIIIIIIEK" a high-pitched whistle came out of the tone dial.

"Oye, come in! Who is it?" Shanks asked into the tone dial.

"-elp! He's-…-re…not-…-Luffy" was all they could catch of Nami's voice.

"I think she was saying something like 'help! He's here, he's not Luffy' but that only my best guess" Shanks said.

Chopper quickly gasped and looked ahead.

"What is it Chopper?" asked Zoro

"Its Luffy…"he said, "He's coming towards us really fast." Just as chopper finished Luffy appeared in front of them.

"Be careful, something's strange…" Shanks cautioned.

"I told you…" Luffy mumbled in a very eerie voice he was all hunched over so they couldn't see his face "Not to come…but still you do…why?" His voice cracked on the last word. Shanks thought he saw a tear fall down Luffy's cheek. He was all beaten and bruised and had had red hand prints around his neck, probably by that idiot who took him. Then he appeared behind Luffy grabbed his hair and pulled him up so they could see his face. Luffy was bawling. The man had broken Luffy.

"I am Usha" He said, Usha was taller then Luffy by about 6 in, had spiky red hair, and was wearing a long black cloak.

He put Luffy down and said, "Go."

Luffy slowly took a deep breath and said, "Yes…Master, gomu gomu no…PISTOL!" and aimed right for shanks who easily dodged, then after his arm snapped back into place everyone heard a sob escape Luffy.

"Obviously you are not ready" said Usha.

"No! I can do this please just-" Usha hit him.

"Don't disobey me, go back!"

"…yes" Luffy said and disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

Chopper collapsed and began to breathe heavily.

"Chopper what's wrong?" Asked Zoro

"Its… some sort of devil fruit maybe? I feel like I cant breath" Chopper barely choked out the words.

"Already this affected just because of my presence?" mused Usha, "I can make you feel much, much worse."

"AAAAUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHH!" Chopper screamed out in pain.

Shanks took evasive action and attacked Usha. He barely dodged and was grazed by the tip of the sword.

**Note**: I purposely let shanks have his arm back because its too muck trouble to write in all the differences. Sorry I'm a lazy person :P

"Damn, I think Ill play with Luffy a little more until you find my hideout see you" he said and literally disappeared.

"DAMN IT!" screamed Shanks "he was right there in front of me yet I…I…"

"Its not your fault" said Zoro trying to calm the older sailor "well definitely get Luffy back. Chopper said he should be fine as long as he doesn't go near that guy, none of the other groups are responding to the tone dial so I guess we have to go in alone"

"Alright lets go"

"Luffy…my precious"

"Ugh" Luffy moaned, he was tied to the floor by a rope that was cutting off the blood flow to his hands, and was on his knees trying desperately to breathe.

"Don't move," said Usha as he leaned down so that his head was right next to Luffy's neck. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth to show a pair of elongated canine teeth. "I will mark you so that even if you get away I _will _find you"

"Please…" Luffy whispered as the last attempt to stop him. "Ugh" he grunted as he tried to cope with the pain. As Usha pulled away he left two indefinite scars on Luffy's neck, two perfect holes.

"We have to hurry!" said Shanks as he and Zoro ran for their lives to who knows where.

"You think I don't already know that?" repented Zoro "I love him just as much as you if not more, I would give my life for Luffy. What would you give up for him?" Zoro tried to test Shanks.

"I would give up my crew, my friends, my family, my dream, my life…what does Luffy mean to you, Zoro?" Shanks asked more out of curiosity than a threat.

"He's my Capitan, my leader, I would follow him anywhere. You?"

Shanks simply replied, "Luffy is my everything"

They ended the conversation there and didn't talk to each other anymore until they reached the hideout. It looked like a scientists lab, an old one, there were vines and plants grown all over the sides and up on top of it, except for the door where the growth had been torn off.

"Shouldn't there be some kind of trap or guard or something?" Zoro was the first to speak.

"Maybe he's challenging us?" guessed shanks

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they heard the scream from inside the building.

"That's Luffy's voice!" said Zoro

"Lets go!" Shanks commanded, "Luffy must be hurt!"

As shanks and Zoro walked in the room was dark so it took a moment for their eyes to adjust. What they saw was a small circular room with nothing in it but Luffy crumpled on the floor breathing heavily with Usha nowhere in sight. The room smelled terribly of blood, and it was splattered around Luffy. Shanks immediately sprinted towards him sprinted is an understatement. More like teleported.

He kneeled next to Luffy and asked "Luffy are you alright? Don't worry well have you out of here soon" Luffy gasping for air swung his arm at Shanks who ducked and easily avoided the boy's slow, lazy, and predictable movement.

"Hahahaha! Nice try Luffy but it will be a while before you can do damage to anyone, with a fresh mark you'll be slow for a while." Said Usha. Shanks noticed two holes on Luffy's neck.

"What happened to your neck Luffy?"

"Bit...me" Luffy choked out the words.

"Don't worry he wont turn into a vampire like me or anything he will just be marked. You can have him for now. If he lives I will come to get him."

"I will NEVER let you have him!" Shanks screamed at Usha but he had disappeared. Zoro cut the rope the rope that was binding Luffy and they took him back to the ship.

Author: Sorry! I know Zoro was rly OCC in this chapter. I'm more of a Luffy x Shanks fan so that's going o be the pairing. Sry! You guys didn't review and tell me what you wanted so I chose for u! :P


End file.
